And May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor
by MyMindRunsWild
Summary: Aven knows that two random people who she doesn't know are usually chosen for the games. But there's always that worry. It could be her. And when it is, well... Being in the games might not be an option.
1. Prolouge

**First THG fanfic.**

**Probably last.**

**Tell me if you like it.**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor.**

* * *

><p><em>Run.<em> That's what my mind tells me. I can't. I don't run, I sprint like there's no tomorrow. Right now there's not.

It doesn't matter whether I was chosen for the Games or not. This would have happened eventually

The dense woods have plenty of trees but none of them are good enough to climb. I do see a formation of rocks up ahead though. I will my legs to carry me a little bit further. Maybe I'll make it. Probably not.

Then I feel it. The dirty white teeth tearing away at my heel. I scream. I kick with my other heel at it's muzzle, not daring to look at it. I feel the animal fighting back.

I'm losing blood and the animal refuses to let go of my foot. I give up. I turn around and see a massive mountain lion. I scream some more.

Something suddenly whizzes through the air. I duck but it wasn't going in my direction. It impales itself in the mountain lion. It released my foot and goes limp.

I pick the spear out of the mountain lion and thrust it to the side. Whoever did this was either trying to kill me or the lion.

I just hope it wasn't me.


	2. Chapter 1

**AVEN IS A GIRL**

* * *

><p>"Can't we run away? I hate the capitol anyways." grumbles my twin sister. My mothers hands stop tying the bow in my other sister's hair and whips around. "Aberdeen! Never ever say that!" my mother is now shaking her shoulders.<p>

"We could be flogged! Or worse, executed!" she cries. I roll my eyes behind my mother's back. As much as I love her she doesn't really know how much the Peacekeepers slack off.

"Aberdeen, let's go. We need to get bread anyways." I say my voice hinting impatience. Aberdeen nods as my mother says "Don't ruin your reaping clothes, please." I feel a tug on my reaping skirt and look down to see my little sister Gillian. "Can I go? You said I'd start going when I turned six." I laugh.

"That's tomorrow! I promise Aberdeen and I can take you." I say as I finish tying the bow in her hair. Her gaunt face looks up at me with pleading eyes. I give her a reassuring look and then grab my coat of the bed I share with Aberdeen.

I wave to Gillian and mother then I head out the door Aberdeen in tow.

"Aven. You know one of us might not come back?" she says as soon as I shut the door of our flimsy home. Of course I know. I just didn't want to break it to my five year old sister.

"Let's go to the pond. We can rant all we want there." I say not wanting to answer her question.

The pond is more like a lake really. It's pretty deep and pretty wide. We sit at the edge of it coming each other's hair with our fingers. My hair is dark and long like mothers. Aberdeen's is also dark. Gillian's is black like fathers.

"I wonder which boy will get reape-" I start saying but I'm cut off by a scream coming from the other side of the lake. I turn my head just in time to see a small but visible Gillian tumble into the pond.

And she doesn't know how to swim.


	3. Chapter 2

"GILLIAN" I scream as I get ready to dive into the pond. Aberdeen pulls my blouse and hauls me onto the ground. "No! Come on, running will get us there quicker. I bolt up and start to sprint towards Gillian. Aberdeen is faster so she makes it there in half the time.

Gillian is already too far from shore for us to pull her in. The water is freezing so we have to be quick. As soon as I make it I dive in. Cold water rushes over my head, enfulging me like a blanket.

I search the water looking for my sister. Fish scales slide along my arms and legs making me shiver. I propel my arms forward, until one of them hits something. I grab Gillians skinny arm and rush to the surface of the water.

I break the surface and start gasping for air. Aberdeen is already in the water. She takes Gillian from me and lays her on the grassy shore.

"Aven she's not breathing!" she cries desperately. I jump out of the water and kneel next to Aberdeen. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind us. I don't care who it is. I push on my sisters chest. I try again and again.

"I don't know what to do!" I yell. It's true I don't. I was never good at medical issues. I look at Gillian, her eyes are half open and they stare blankly up at me.

Don't let her be dead, I think. Please. Aberdeen feels her wrist. All I need are her blue eyes to look at me and I know it. Gillian is gone. "NO!" I scream "NO! Gillian..." I sob into her sopping wet shirt.

Aberdeen is clinging to my shoulder not crying but just staring. Just as I turn around to look at her a hand pulls me up from the ground. "Get up! The reaping is mandatory!"

It's the Peacekeepers looking for people who don't show up at the reaping. "Stop!" I yell. I try and break free but his grip is too strong. I sob. "Please! My sister's dead! Are you blind?" I ask. My sadness turns into rage. "SHE'S DEAD! I'M NOT GOING TO ANY REAPING, LET ME GO!" I scream.

Then I do something I never thought I'd do. I kick the Peacekeeper in the nuts. "Aberdeen run!" I yell as I fall to the ground. The Peacekeeper groans as he rolls on the ground. I scoop Gillian up as Aberdeen and I take off.

I am unable to sleep so I stroke Gillians now dry hair. I'm stroking a corpse and it scares me. None of this was supposed to happen. I see Aberdeen's curled body sticking out from the tree next to me.

After the Peacekeeper ran off we bolted up trees as fast as we could. I was surprised the Peacekeeper didn't come back. I wonder who was reaped. It might have been Aberdeen or me.

My thoughts are interrupted. Again.

This time by an explosion.


	4. Chapter 3

I wake up screaming. Gasping. Clutching Aberdeen's arm, while fresh tears spill over the brims of my eyes. Aberdeen hugs me not saying anything because her quiet demeanor knows how to comfort me perfectly. I sob thinking _It was just a dream…Just a dream._

I jump out of bed ripping Aberdeen's arm off. I bolt towards my mother's bed and pull Gillian out from under the covers, rousing her from her sleep. I hug her sobbing even harder. "Aven what are you doing?" moans my tired sister. It's not even sunrise and I've woken the whole family. "You're still here." I whisper into her ear, the ominous feeling not leaving my side. "Yeah, I know" says Gillian rubbing her puffy eyes.

I laugh, knowing she doesn't have the slightest clue what my dream was about. And I'm definitely not telling her. My mother strokes my hair. I set my sister back on the bed and look at my mother. She breaks the awkward stare by saying "Well it is reaping day, why don't you two go to the pond?" she motions to Aberdeen and I.

The pond. "No" I whisper. "NO" I scream. My sobs of relief turn back to sobs of horror. I catch Aberdeen giving my mother a look as she places a steady hand on my shoulder. "LET GO OF ME!" I yell as I smack Aberdeen's hand.

She doesn't even flinch, instead she place both her hands on my shoulder and begins steering me towards the door. I kick her in the shin. Hard. "Aven!" she cries. One of her hands is now massaging her shin, the other remains on my shoulder. I grab the nearest tool I can find. It's a butchers knife.


End file.
